1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to writing implements and in particular relates to pens or pencils having a self-contained adjustable illumination means.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,055 to Olsen discloses a combined pencil, pen and flashlight device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,343 to Lonsmin discloses a writing instrument including means for having a person's name appear and disappear according to the orientation of the writing instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,856 to Lo discloses a pen having a self-contained means for illuminating a region in proximity to the pen tip as well as printed information provided on the body of the pen. U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,372 to Wang discloses a pen having a means for illuminating a surface of the pen which is provided with an advertisement.